MEMORIES OF SPRING (TRADUCCION)
by haruro-chan
Summary: Sacrificarse significa renunciar a algo para que los demás ganen. Eso fue lo que Haru hizo. Ella renunció a su propia felicidad por amor a Tsuna. Pero ¿es esto lo que en realidad ambos desean? ¿Lo que él realmente quiere? .Terminen de leerlo para TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Kateyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen sino a Akira Amano-sensei.**

**El fic tampoco sino que es de ****Eternal-Leaf san el cual se llama ****MEMORIES OF SPRING ****pueden pasar a leerlo**

**Yo solo lo traduzco para que las personas lo puedan disfrutar. **

**CAPITULO I**

No había nada más que silencio en la sala. Un aura melancólica colgaba en el aire como un perfume de aroma fuerte.

Nadie hablaba, nadie se atrevía a moverse. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del respirar y el tictac del reloj en la pared.

Todos ellos miraban la puerta cerrada, a la espera de que sea abierta. Han pasado varias horas ,que parecen una década.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Un hombre con su bata de laboratorio apareció, luce cansado. Él sabe que necesita hacer frente a sus interrogantes miradas y no puede evitarlas. Él tiene que explicarles ahora a pesar de que está demasiado cansado como para hacerlo.

"¿Cómo está ella, Dr. Shamal?" un niño con el cabello castaño puntiagudo y ojos color anaranjados le pidió mirándolo, directamente a los ojos. No hay manera de mentirle a este chico ,que pasó a ser el próximo jefe de la décima generación de la Familia Vongola, una de las familias más temida y respetada en el mundo de la mafia.

"Debo ser honesto y admitir que esta maldición infligida a Kyoko está más allá de mis capacidades. No voy a ser capaz de salvarla de esto." dijo con voz cansada.

"¿Qué pasara con mi hermana? ¿Podría morir?" Ryohei pidió con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos. No permitiría que su pequeña e inocente hermana muriera.

"Ella no va a morir, pero es como si ella estuviese muerta. Esta maldición se llama la "Maldición de Blanca Nieves". Ella estará dormida para siempre y nada se puede hacer para deshacer esto. Discúlpenme, tengo que excusarme, tengo otro paciente que atender".

"¡Vuelva aquí!" habló Tsuna en un tono plano, carente de emociones que envió escalofríos a su espina dorsal. Con un aspecto mortal y sanguinario. "¡No te vayas! Quédate aquí y cúrala ".

"Te dije que no hay nada que pueda…"

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Tsuna se había movido a la velocidad de la luz, sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Él está dispuesto a estrangularlo.

"Juudaime!" dijo Hayato, sorprendido por su acción. Él estaba acostumbrado a su manera, tranquila y lógica.

"! No digas que no hay nada que tú no puedas hacer! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Vuelve y revívela! ¡Vuelve allí!" Él estaba gritando ahora.

"Usted puede ser el jefe de la familia Vongola, pero usted no puede ordenarme a realizar algo imposible. Has perdido, chico." Le dijo el Dr. Shamal mientras el agarre sobre su cuello se aflojaba y lo dejó mirando al espacio. "Lo siento Vongola Decimo."

El Dr. Shamal salió de la habitación, dejando atrás un aura mucho más sombría. Tsuna se quedó congelado. Hayato trató de hablar con él, pero él ni siquiera se movió, ni dio laguna indicación de que lo hubiese escuchado.

Tsuna no puede creer que Kyoko el amor de su vida este ahora tan viva como muerta. Había estado enamorado de ella durante tres años y ahora que estaba a punto de confesar sus sentimientos por ella,

¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella?

"¿Cómo esta Kyoko chan?" una niña de cabellos largo marrón, preguntó en voz baja.

Tsuna volvió lentamente la cabeza para hacer frente a la chica. Ella estaba allí con moretones y vendajes pero sin embargo ella está bien. Ella está bien y viva mientras Kyoko, su Kyoko estaba a dentro de esa habitación sin esperanza de despertar. Entonces, de repente un odio por esta chica de pelo marrón en frente de él salió a la superficie. Era culpa de ella del por qué su amada niña estuviese en esa condición.

Él les había advertido de no dejar la sede sin compañía, pero ella le insistió. Ella le dijo para escapar por diversión. Para huir con el pensamiento del peligro que les espera.

"¿Cómo está? ¡Ella está casi muerta ahora! ¡Ella está acostada, dentro de esa habitación sin esperanzas de despertar! Y usted sabe de ¿quién es la culpa?"

"Haru lo-lo-lo siente. Haru no sabía que esto iba a suceder.". ella pronuncio sollozando.

"Tsuna tranquilízate, no tienes por qué sacar tu ira sobre ella." Yamamoto dijo tratando de calmarlo.

"¿Por qué no? ¡Esto es su culpa! Su estupidez causó esto. Si no fuera por su estupidez Kyoko no estaría en esa condición."

"! No sólo Kyoko chan está lastimada. Haru también lo está!"

"! No me importa si tú también estas lastimada! ¡En verdad yo preferiría verte a ti en su situación! Desearía que fueras tu quien estuviera dentro de esa habitación, durmiendo para siempre y nos harías un favor, para no ser capaces de ver a una persona molesta como usted ".

Todo el mundo lo miró sorprendido. Luego hubo un sonido de carne golpeando carne. Bianchi le había dado una cachetada en la cara. Debido a que la fuerza fue demasiada, termino arrojándolo al piso.

"Retráctate". Ella dijo, pero él no se movió.

"Judaime! Usted no quería decir eso."

"Sí lo decía en serio Gokudera san. Haru no es ciega. Haru sabe que Tsuna-san ama Kyoko chan y que la presencia de Haru es sólo una molestia para él. Haru le pide perdón por estar bien. Haru desearía que Tsuna san tuviese razón. Haru debe ser la única que este en el lugar de Kyoko chan de ese modo Tsuna san será feliz. "Ella pronuncio mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y corría lejos de ellos. Bianchi y Yamamoto hicieron un intento de seguirla pero Reborn los detuvo.

"Ella necesita tiempo."

Ahora no hay nada en la sala más que silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Kateyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen sino a Akira Amano-sensei.**

**El fic tampoco sino que es de ****Eternal-Leaf san el cual se llama ****MEMORIES OF SPRING ****pueden pasar a leerlo**

**Yo solo lo traduzco para que las personas lo puedan disfrutar. **

**CAPITULO II**

Llovía con fuerza esa noche. La lluvia caía por la ventana de cristal afuera de la oficina del Dr. Shamal. Él estaba frente a su escritorio preparándose para salir cuando un pequeño niño con traje negro y sombrero de fedora habló de repente.

"¿Esta tarde, tú les mentiste no es así?" preguntó el niño.

"No sé a qué te refieres." Dijo evitando los ojos de Reborn.

"Tú puedes curarla. Sólo que no quieres. ¿Por qué?"

"Muy bien admito que puedo curarla, pero saldrá caro."

"Vongola es bastante millonaria, A Tsuna no le importaría pasar todas las riqueza de la famiglia sólo para salvar a Kyoko chan. Tú viste su reacción."

"Yo no estoy hablando acerca de dinero. El costo de levantar la enfermedad de Blanca Nieves es mucho más precioso que cualquier cantidad de dinero combinados juntos sobre esta tierra y sí, yo vi cómo reacciono el joven Vongola .Yo diría que al parecer usted no ha tenido éxito en su enseñanza. Tal temperamento. "

"¿Si no es material, entonces qué es?" Reborn dejo ir el comentario del haber fallado en la tutoría de Tsuna porque él sabe, que él tiene razón. La actitud que Tsuna mostro en la tarde es vergonzosa.

"Los recuerdos felices y la esperanza".

"Con el fin único de levantar la maldición de Blanca Nieves, necesitas que él o ella sacrifique sus recuerdos felices." No es una pregunta, es una declaración. Una declaración de entendimiento.

"No sólo eso. Dije también esperanza. Los buenos recuerdos que tienen de si mismos y de las personas que los hicieron con él o ella será borrada. Él o ella vivirán en constante temor y depresión. Él o Ella nunca volverá a tener esperanzas y nunca podrá ser feliz de nuevo".

"Supongo que tengo que darle las gracias por no decirles que todavía hay un camino.

Buenas noches Shamal." El niño pequeño empezó a alejarse caminando mientras tiraba su sombrero hacia abajo ocultando su rostro.

Unos momentos después de que Reborn se fue, el Dr. Shamal terminó de empacar sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. Cogió su coche en el estacionamiento. Seguro que tuvo un día muy agotador. Mientras conducía, se pregunta quién de ellos renunciaría a su felicidad sólo por la seguridad de ella. Definitivamente la voluntad del joven Vongola o tal vez el hermano mayor de ella. Y cuando ella se despierta de ese sueño, ¿qué sucederá cuando se entere del costo? ¿Podrá alguna vez ella ser feliz?

Así es como realmente funciona la enfermedad de Blanca Nieves. La persona infectada sólo se salvara cuando se sacrifiquen los buenos recuerdos de alguien. ¿Quién sería ese alguien dispuesto a sacrificar voluntariamente su propia felicidad? .Siempre es un miembro de la familia, un amante, un amigo o alguien importante para la víctima. Cuando la víctima se despierta y se entera de cuál fue el precio, usualmente se convierte en alguien amargado y se culpa a sí mismo. Ellos dos nunca podrán ser felices por esta razón nadie se beneficia con esto. No hay ganancia, sólo perdidas.

En medio de la lluvia, una chica con cabello desordenado y vestido blanco ensuciado por el barro de repente apareció delante de su coche. Por suerte, él es lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar, pisó el freno justo antes de llegar a ella. Él salió hacia afuera, ¿qué cree que está haciendo? Esta tarde por la noche en medio de la lluvia, e inesperadamente saltar delante del coche, ella podría morir.

"Oye chico, ¿estás bien?" preguntó acercándose a ella.

Se sorprendió al ver a la chica Miura. Ella todavía esta lesionada, ¿cómo es que ella está afuera en estos momentos?

"¿Qué sucede contigo?"

"Usted curar a Kyoko chan, ¿no?" ella dijo con voz triste.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo. Vamos entra en el interior del coche, te llevaré a casa." Dijo guiándola tomando su codo tratando de moverla.

"Haru escuchó cuando usted y Reborn hablaban entre ustedes. Hay un camino. Sacrificar los recuerdos felices y esperanza de uno deshará la maldición."

"Yo no haría eso. Escucha chica, entra en el coche y te llevare devuelta es peligroso para usted estar aquí." Dijo arrastrándola suavemente por las manos.

"No, por favor. Haru no se moverá de aquí a menos que cure a Kyoko chan." Ella dijo suplicándole con la mirada.

"Entonces no te muevas de allí. Yo no tengo paciencia para niños tercos como usted. Si usted desea permanecer afuera con esta lluvia que así sea." Dijo y volvió a entrar en su coche y conducir dando marcha atrás.

"Los niños de estos días. Ellos no saben ni la mitad de lo que la están diciendo." Él murmuró para sí mismo y miró a su espejo retrovisor para ver Haru.

Vio cómo ella se derrumbó cual muñeca de trapo en el suelo. Debe de ser muy duro para ella también, después de todo ella es su amiga también. Su conciencia le hizo conducir devuelta a ella.

"Hey Miura san, ¿estás bien?" dijo sacudiendola. Ella estaba ardiendo de fiebre. ¿Es realmente tan estúpida, para salir en estas condiciones? .El la llevó dentro de su coche y condujo de vuelta a la hospital.

"¿Será que el Dr. Shamal realizara la solicitud de Haru?" ella dijo con los ojos medio cerrados y él está seguro de que es sólo esta medio consciente.

"¿Por qué lo quieres tú?"

"Porque hoy Haru vio la reacción de Tsuna san. Tsuna san ama Kyoko chan más que a nada en este mundo. Haru no quiere ver ese lado roto de él. Así que por favor Dr. Shamal, cumpla la petición de Haru."

Ella dijo con voz débil antes de dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

El Dr. Shamal miró el cuerpo dormido en su asiento trasero. Él se compadecía de ella, ella es una cosa tan pequeña que sufrió todos estos tipos de dolores físicos y emocionales. Ella fue golpeada por personas sedientas de sangre y hambrientas de poder, y ahora ella está a punto de perder a su querida amiga y ella es odiada por el chico al que ama. No es de extrañar que ella este quebrada ahora y esté pensando en algo tan estúpido como sacrificar su propia felicidad.

Él no va a tomar en serio su petición, para cuando mañana ella este bien, cuando su fiebre haya bajado y consiga superar el shock, ella va a estar cantando una melodía diferente. Él supone que ella estará triste, es natural, pero ella dejara de sacrificarse. Él hablara con ella mañana. Sí, mañana cuando salga el sol y ella este bien.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Kateyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen sino a Akira Amano-sensei.**

**El fic tampoco sino que es de ****Eternal-Leaf san el cual se llama ****MEMORIES OF SPRING pueden pasar a leerlo**

**Yo solo lo traduzco para que las personas lo puedan disfrutar. **

**CAPITULO III**

Era una mañana maravillosa, el cielo era azul claro y el ilumino a las personas debajo de él. Fue un día para un pastel. Haru y Kyoko se sentaron en su cafetería favorita, saboreando cada bocado de sus pasteles. Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en cada una de sus caras. Ninguno de ellas sabía que el cielo cambiaría. Una nube oscura comenzó a manchar su perfecta tonalidad.

Dos hombres en traje negro estaban esperando fuera, mirando a esos dos corderos inocentes. Ellas eran presas fáciles, débiles y sin guardia. Qué ingenuo del Vongola dejar que estas dos estén por su cuenta. Dejarlas fuera de su vista tan solo por un segundo es el error más grande que jamás debió cometer.

Las dos chicas se encaminaban fuera de la cafetería con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. A continuación, un pañuelo blanco borro esas sonrisas. Apenas consciente Haru los vio, están vestidos con trajes negros, hombres grandes que se ven peligroso. Ella sabía que estaban en problemas. Su primer pensamiento fue Kyoko, todavía mareada ella trata de buscarla.

Una sensación de temor se extendió durante todo su cuerpo cuando ella no podía ver a su amiga.

"¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Dónde estás?"- ella trató de llamarla pero su boca estaba cubierta por un pañuelo previniendo que hablara.

Intento moverse, pero sus manos estaban amarradas hacia atrás. Ella se sienta lentamente luchando contra sus mareos. Vio Kyoko frente a ella. Ella todavía estaba inconsciente. Ella los oyó reír. ¿Qué es lo que hicieron con ella? Un hombre la vio, con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercaba a ella. La levantó en su cuello de la camisa.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con está?" preguntó el otro tipo.

"Ella es una de los Vongola. Ella puede ser utilizada como cebo."

"¿Puedo jugar con ella primero?"

"Haz lo que quieras. Ella es menos importante para e jefe Vongola."

Ella es menos importante para el jefe Vongola…

Menos importante para el jefe Vongola...

Ella es menos importante para Tsuna…

A él no le importara si ella estaba herida también...

Tsuna al chico que ella ama no le importara.

Se despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella está en una habitación blanca, una desconocida. Un hombre estaba sentado al lado de su cama, leyendo un libro.

"Me alegra que este despierta" - Dr. Shamal dijo sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

"El Hospital por supuesto, te desmayaste anoche en medio de la lluvia."

"¡Kyoko-chan!" De repente exclamó mientras recordo las cosas que sucedieron. "Dr. Shamal por favor ayuda a Haru. Salve a Kyoko-chan."

Dr. Shamal pasó su mano por su frente. No se olvidó. Cómo le explicaría que lo que le estaba proponiendo era una estupidez.

"Escúchame Haru, si yo salvo Kyoko, eso significaría que estás dispuesta a renunciar a todos los recuerdos felices que hiciste con ellos y vivir en un miedo constante. ¿Entiendes las consecuencia?".

Ella no contestó. Ella sólo inclinó la cabeza mirando sus dedos. Pensó que ella entiende ahora. No hay nada que pueda hacer más que aceptar lo que ya había sucedido.

"Haru entiende pero ella aún está dispuesta a sacrificarse". Y cuando alzo la vista para mirarlo ahí estaban en sus ojos las llamas de determinación. Shamal sabe que no habrá nada que la detenga. Él había visto esa misma clase de mirada.

"¿Sólo por eso?"

"La felicidad de Haru son ellos. Ella no quiere ver a ninguno de ellos triste o herido. Así que por favor doctor, permita el egoísmo de Haru."

"Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? Ellos no serán felices si saben la verdad de lo que está a punto de hacer."

"Vamos a ocultarlo de ellos. Vamos a prepar una mentira y luego hacérselos creer." Las lágrimas se están formando en los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Cómo?"

"Diles que Haru se fue con su familia."

"Hablando de familia, ¿qué hay de tus padres?"

Ella sabía qué responderle. "Puede borrar sus recuerdos ¿verdad? Borra a Haru de sus recuerdos, por que su vida tiene que continuar. No van a recordar que tienen una hija. Hacer que se vayan de Japón."

"Y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué quedaría para ti?"

"Nada. Porque así es como un sacrificio debe ser, dar a partir de algo para que otros tengan. Haru vio cómo el corazón de Tsuna está roto. Haru no desea ver para siempre la tristeza y la amargura en sus ojos. ¿Cómo puede Haru alguna vez mirar a Tsuna cuando ella puede sentir su odio hacia ella? Por favor, Doctor. "

"Tsuna me va a matar."

"Él no lo hará, soy la menor de sus preocupaciones. Tsuna ni siquiera se molestó cuando Haru estaba herida. Dr. Shamal no tiene que preocuparse por esas cosas."

El fuego en sus ojos y su disposición a hacer un plan para hacer que sus padres se olvidan de ella convenció al Dr. Shamal de que ella estaba siendo seria y no hay nada que él puede hacer, pero decir que sí a la petición de esta chica excéntrica de estudios secundarios.


End file.
